Just Another Stray
by BRE-Z-INUZUKA
Summary: Kiba inuzuka just turned 17 and day by day his life gets worse but can one horrible accident make a turn for the better KibaxHina lemons in later chapters first fanfic reviews plz
1. clearing

This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think be honest gimme lots of reviews

________________________________________________________________________

**HINATAS POV.**

She sat at the base of the tree waiting for her teammates. She was always the first to be at the meeting point for training. As she expected Shino promptly came shortly after but to her surprise Kiba wasn't with him. It wasn't like him to be late to training sessions with Kurenai sensei.

"Good morning Hinata, Shino where's Kiba. "Kurenai asked walking over to her disciples.

"I haven't seen him."Hinata said in a hushed tone

"My guess is he's still in bed."Shino replied

**KIBAS POV.**

I sat on the thick branch of the tree in my family's garden. The site was nostalgic this tree was on of the largest in Konoha. I could see the entire village from here. This is where I came to clear my head and man I have a shitload of stuff my mind. The girl of my dreams doesn't even notice me over that blonde dumbass Naruto.I just want to kick his ass for not realizing the beautiful long haired goddess that has been chase after him for years. And all he can see is that whore sakura. That just makes my blood boil ughhh I could JUST..

"WOOF"

I looked down to the ground stareing at the white furred large dog siting on the ground nex to the tree.

"What is it akam....holy shit i forgot about training ."

In my current state of shock i fell out of the tree head first hitting the ground

"AWW FUCK!"Kiba yelled

Did i mention it was one of the TALLEST FUCKING TREES IN KONOHA! Akamaru whined noticing the state of pain his master was i dont have time to feel pain. I hadent relized that i had been here all morning. I ran in the house prepareing myself for the day some reason all i could smell was blood.

**Chapter end**


	2. rush

This is chapter 2 and I know chapter 1 was short but this one is a little bit longer I thanks for the reviews so far

Chapter 2:Rush

**KIBAS POV.**

Akamaru kept jumping around putting his paws on my back. I guess he was trying to get me to play with him.

"Not now boy we gotta get going" for some reason I still couldn't shake the smell of blood.

"AAGGGHHHH MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!" Kiba winced in pain.

Akamaru began barking loudly. Every bark felt like nails slowly grinding against a chalk board.

"Akamaru"

"WOOF WOOF"

"HEY Aka..."

"WOOOF"

The barks got louder and louder making my head throb harder and harder pounding and pulsing. I felt as if my head was going to explode. Before I lost my mind I gritted my teeth together and shot Akamaru a pain wrenching glare. Akamaru sensed his owner's anger and yelped in fear shooting down the hallways. Kiba's expression changed from fearsome to a soft expression.

I finished getting ready ignoring my splitting headache wandering the halls of my home searching for my companion at that point I felt a warm liquid slide down my neck. As I felt my neck I moved my hand up my neck to find the source. As I reached my head I noticed my hair was wet. I looked at my hand realizing what this substance was. It was what I've been smelling the entire time, Blood.

I dashed down the hallways of my Home trying to get to the bathroom. I was covering my head .it was bleeding more now. I ran as fast as he could, the next turn would lead me strait to the bathroom. Kiba turned the corner so quickly that the rug on the wood floor he was on slipped out from under him forceing him to slam into the wall. Blood splattered all over the wall and onto the floor as he fell.

"DAMN IIT!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kiba felt as if the room around him was spinning. He had lost too much blood on top of the concussion and head trauma he thought he was screwed. There was no time to bandage it he attempted to crawl to his room to call for help as he crawled into the room he a trail of blood . he hadn't realized his nose was also bleeding until he buried his face into the floor. He reached from the floor to the cord leading to the phone and tugged on it but pulled the cord from the wall. Kiba's head sat in a pool of his own blood. He was surprised that he lasted this long but the room began darkening.

**SHINOS POV.**

Hinata and I walked up to the Inuzuka home. I could smell blood at an instant something was up.

"Hinata be cautious " shino said as a warning

Hinata stared at him wondering why he was acting so strange.

Shino opened the door and peered inside.

**CHAPTER END**


	3. Hope

People I'm super sorry for taking so long to update but I've been kind of busy but I'm bringing you three new chapters back to back again short chapter sorry . so enjoy it, love it, review it!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HINATA'S POV.**

Shino is acting so strange, did something happen…is something wrong with Kiba. Hinata's mind raced through the possibilities as she didn't realize that she was walking up the stairs in the Inuzuka home. At the top of the stairs she activated her Byakugan. She was shocked by her discovery.

**SHINOS' POV.**

A swarm of beetles returned to the insides of the insect user. "Nothing."

KIBAAA!

Alarmed shino dashed down the hallway up, the stairs, an around the corner pausing to examine the blood stained walls. As he looks down to find a weeping Hinata and a bloody Kiba. "Oh no." shino felt hurt to see his comrade in pain. It was too late to do anything.

**KIBA'S POV.**

Ki…a….ki…ba….Kiba! Kiba's eyes slightly opened letting light from the area around him fill his vision. Everything was a blur and all he could hear was this voice.

Ki…ba...kib...a...Kiba. "Wait, this voice is calling out to me? And it... it sounds so familiar" he thought it was his angel calling out to take him away. Immediately he thought of Hinata.

Kiba…KIIBAA!

Though the light was not his aiden no, it was his hope, his true angel. "Hi…Hinata." Everything began to become dark as he felt as if he was fading, disappearing.

Kiba please don't go.

Everything went completely dark.

"NO, HINATA!"

Just then a bright light shined upon Kiba. This light was warm; it made him feel secure, strong, safe. Kiba felt the light getting closer to his being.

"Kiba!" a faded voice called out to him. "Kiba please don't die, don't leave me."

"WOOF, WOOF!"

"Is that" the warm light began fading as a new light appeared before him. this light felt familiar. It felt like … hope.


	4. Tears

Sorry this took longer that expected but here it is chapter five is on its way

**HINATAS POV.**

Hinata sat in the hospital room watching her teammate rest after his ordeal.

"Kiba." Hinata said in a hushed tone.

"He'll be all right." Tsunade said entering the room. "If you hadn't got to him when you did he probably would have died."

"It wasn't me it was Akamaru." Hinata stared down at the sleeping white furred dog. "It was him who went and got Hana along with a medical team then rushed him here. All I could do was watch" She explained.

"I know how it feels to feel useless not thinking you can help anyone. Believe me I've been there but you, Hinata you're strong .your a powerful addition to team eight believe in yourself."

"Thank you lady Hokage I will."

"You're welcome, now you should go home and get some rest."

"No, I …I mean I wish to stay by Kiba's side."

"Ok then, good night Hinata."

Hinata directed herself to the sleeping man on the bed in the center of the hospital room.

Kiba I'm sorry I couldn't be of help. I feel like It's my fault your in this condition. That day I just sat there crying over you calling out your name in hopes of it bringing you back to me. I thought you were dead, but when the medical team came and said there was still hope I was overjoyed but I thought it was all over.

Hinata found herself crying once again. She felt as if this is all she could do. Akamaru, awakened by the kunoichi's weeping began to try and comfort her he began to lick Hinata's cheek wiping away the salty tears.

"Thank you Akamaru" but the tears began to flow harder as Hinata cried herself into a much needed rest.

**CHAPTER END**

Aaw poor hina tell me what you think ill probably have the next update by tonight or tomorrow but for now bye ppls


	5. relief

Here it is hope you like it

**KIBA'S POV.**

Kiba's eyes shot open as the light from the room filled his eyes.

"Aww c'mon enough with the lights already"

Kiba jumped up in the bed he was laying for god knows how long.

"The hospital, what happened?"

Kiba then remembered what had happened the fall, the voice. Kiba analyzed the room as he noticed the young woman sleeping in the chair along side the bed.

"Hinata?"

"WOOF!"

Akamaru jumped on the bad making it slam against the wall. His Tail wagging and as happy as can be to see his friend awake from his long slumber.

"Akamaru!" Kiba delighted to see his pal. Akamaru began to lick his face.

"Ki…. Kiba, KIBA!!!!" Hinata screamed.

She was awakened by the noise created by the enjoyed company of the two friends.

"Oh, Hinata your awa-AAA!" he was cut off.

Hinata almost instantly moved from her place in the chair to the bed tightly hugging Kiba around his abdomen.

"Kiba I'm so glad!" she cried out hysterically again trying to hold back the tears which had stained her cheeks so many timed before. "They said, that you would be fine, that you would wake up soon. But as the days passed and you didn't show any signs of recovery I began to think that you'd be asleep forever."

**HINATA'S POV.**

He's really awake it's not a dream. It's been two weeks since the incident his recovery went well but he still showed no sign of awakening. I had been hugging holding on to him tightly trying not to let go. I could hear his heartbeat pounding. I've been trying to hold back the tears of sadness and joy but they began to fall anyway. just then I felt two strong arms wrap around me holding me close.

"It's okay Hinata, I'm okay, please don't cry." Kiba cooed trying to comfort her . Hinata still couldn't stop. Kiba's arms than began to tighten and pulled her a little closer. 'Just let it all out." Kiba couldn't take seeing this. Hinata buried her face inside of his chest and kept crying

**KIBA'S POV.**

"All of these tears, for me, why?"

Hinata sat up in the bed sobbing wiping the tears from her eyes. "I …I'm sorry you just woke up from a coma and I know you don't want to hear me cry." Hinata slides off the side off the bed and turns to leave but something is stopping her from moving. Kiba had grabbed her wrist.

'Hinata that's not true, the reason I can't stand watching you cry is because it kills me inside to se someone I love." Kiba's and Hinata's eyes widened.

Did I just tell her that I loved her?

"Hurt like that." He finished

There was an odd silence in the room. Hinata looked down and turned toward the bed.

**3 HOURS LATER**

**SHINOS POV.**

He walked down the hallways of the hospital looking for Kiba's room. As he had no hesitation what so ever opening the door disregarding privacy rules completely. Shino had brought his friend a cheese burger Kiba's favorite food attempting to be thoughtful after hearing word he woke up. He opens up the door.

"Hey Kiba heard you were awake so I brought you." He paused noticing what he was looking at. He saw Hinata lying on top of Kiba in his arms sleeping. "Uh I'm just going to leave this here." Shino says putting the sandwich on the table and quietly closed the door


End file.
